1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone of a pipe microphone for narration and, more particularly, to a microphone in which a voice receiving opening is formed at the distal end portion of a microphone arm, and a microphone unit is arranged on the attachment proximal side of the microphone arm, so that a light weight, a small size, and an improvement in acoustic characteristic can be achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pipe microphones for narration of this type are conventionally provided. In general, a pipe microphone for narration is held on the head of a speaker by a holding mechanism such as a head band, a microphone unit serving as a voice receiver is arranged at the distal end portion of a microphone arm extending from the holding mechanism to the mouth of the speaker.
However, in the pipe microphone for narration described above, a cable drawn from the microphone unit must be wired in the microphone arm to be connected to the holding mechanism. For this reason, with respect to a means for shielding the cable wired in the microphone arm and bending strength against disconnection, the reliability of the microphone arm cannot be achieved, disadvantageously.
In addition, in order to support the weights of the microphone unit and the microphone arm, the microphone arm itself and the holding mechanism must be made strong. For this reason, the whole pipe microphone increases in weight and size, and reductions in weight and size are limited to certain levels.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems, and has as its object to obtain a microphone which is constituted by a pipe microphone for narration having good acoustic characteristics and which has a microphone arm whose reliability is improved to make it possible to reduce the microphone in weight and size.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a microphone wherein a voice receiving opening is formed in the distal end portion of a hollow microphone arm section extending from a holding mechanism to the mouth of a speaker, and a microphone unit is arranged on a holding mechanism side of the microphone arm section.
According to the microphone arranged as described above, a voice received from the voice receiving opening of the distal end portion of the microphone arm section is guided in the hollow microphone arm section to be input to the microphone unit on the holding mechanism side. Therefore, since no cable is wired in the microphone arm section, a means for shielding the cable and the bending strength of the microphone arm section need not be considered, and a highly reliable microphone can be achieved.